Meeting:A TwilightMortal Insrument Crossover
by TeamSparkles
Summary: You know how Edward always wanted Bella to go to Dartmouth? Well they do and guess who the meet there, Magnus,Simon and immortal Alec. What happens when the to earths collide. Mostly just fluff. No sad. Rated T for a little kissing and some suggestive talk. R&R please this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting:a Mortal Instruments/Twilight crossover

a/n Hi I'm TeamSparkles and this is my first fanfic. It's about the immortals in TMI and Twilight meeting in college. It's set after City of Glass and Breaking Dawn. In this Story Alec is Immortal. The Charecters are Magnus, Alec, Simon, Bella,Edward,and Alice. I may add others! I started to write this before Clockwork Princess came out and I read it so sorry if there's little spoilers.

Disclamer. I TeamSparkles so not own The Twilight Series or The Mortal Insruments.

Enjoy

Alec POV

I still don't understand why Magnus is making me go to school. Its not like I dont know anything. Hodge taught us lots of stuff before he became a traiter. I learned philosophy ,demonology ,ancient cultures, Latin, and beheading 101. I heard "Yo Alec!" And saw the mund-bloodsucker walking towards me. He called out to me "Alec, I've got are schedules. Magnus had to wait in the B section." Since Simons last name started with a L too he got mine for me. As if Magnus's name conjured him, as it very well could, Magnus walked towards us. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, get over here right now!" This was going to be a long day.

Magnus POV

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, get over here right now!"I called out to Alec "What in Lileth's name are you wearing?" My Alexander looked down at his clothes. He was wearing an old black sweater with ratty jeans and,*gasp*, his demon killing boots! Simon gave me a look that said 'Your so gay' just for that I gave Alec a big kiss right on the mouth. Oddly Alec responded with much more energy than normal, especially in public. I mumbled against Alec's lips "As much as I like this, we have to get to class." he sighed and pulled away "You just look so hot in those jeans." I stared at him . Were was all this courage coming from? "Did Clary put the fearless rune on you?" He blushed and muttured "No" now there was my Alec. As I pulled away from my Alec I felt a magic almost like the Sherlocks uhh Simons, and smelled blood. I looked at Alec and the vampire and it look like they sensed it too. My Alec was stareing at a group of oddly pale yet very beautiful,not as beautiful as Alec though, people. Two girls and a boy. One of the girls and the boy looked like they were together. "Uhh Maggie." Alec was looking worried "We should introduce are selfs to those...people." And at that the strange group walked towards us.

Edward POV

"Like the bloodsucker..." That thought caught my attention. Bella,Alice and I are at Dartmouth for my wife's first semester of college and most of the thoughts were pretty straight foward. "There so hot" "yummy" "oh my god" "I wonder how much for a night with the brunette." At that I slipped my arm around Bella's waist. Alice laughed at that then abroptley stopped, she was getting a vision. There was a VERY sparkley man with his arm around a boy with black hair and blue eyes, trailing behind them was a boy who almost look liked a vampire. The vision ended and we saw said group walking towards us, and up close you could see the sparkley man had green-yellow cat eyes. Also the blacked haired boy was pulling a blade.

Alice POV

We were walking towards the strange people when I saw the dagger. It wasn't a normal blade either it definetly had some kind of supernatural force. I started to worn Edward. "Edward, these kids are NOT normal." The head of a pale boy who- now I listen- does not have a heartbeat snapped toward us. Bella crouched into a defenses position in front of her mate. A well dressed sparkly man started talking "Ok, vampire. No killing my boyfriend, and he won't kill your mate there." Okay that makes sen- wait! He said what now. How'd be know about us! Edward had a confuzused look on his face then a look of realization. Bella looked back at Edward hesitantly and then at me, we bother nodded. Edward talked then "Well I'm Edward this is my mate Bella, and my crazy pixie sister Alice." The blue eyed boy tensed, Edward laughed "Not a real pixie...Alec." He must of been shocked that he knew Alec's name. He pointed to Alec's boyfriend "Magnus." then to the vampire "Isabelle Lewis..."

Thar wasn't right that was a girls name and then Alec sprang litterly sprang on to ... Isabelle's(?) chest. "Your thinking of my sister"ohh"That is not cool and by the way his name is Simon Lewis!" That last part was directed at us. Magnus pulled Alec of of Simon and into his arms. Bella said "Do you all want to meet at are house at 3 AM? They all stared at her then she said "ummm 3 PM at 232 Riverside Drive. (If you read City of Fallen Angels you'll know what that means.) They nodded a we all split of our seapret ways.

Esme POV

I was tiding up the hall when the doorbell rung. That's weird we weren't expecting anyone. I opened the door to a boy that was no older than 16 and didn't have a heart beat. Carlisle was by my side in an instant. "Hello" he said "Who are you." The boy looked nervous as he responded "Umm I'm Simon Lewis, this is Edwards house right?" Ohh he found another immortal. Carlisle smiled "Come in Edward,Bella and Alice will be back soon. There just hunting." He boy only looked slitly confused. "I also have two friends." I knew he had friends I could smell them. "Of course bring them." Carlisle said. I wonder if his friend were different too. A sparkley Asian man stepped out hand in hand with a boy that had black hair and striking blue eyes. "Hello" the Asian one said "I am The Magnificent Magnus Bane, and my boyfriend," he gestured to the other boy. "Is Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Alexander mumbled "Alec" Then Carlisle stared at Magnus and said "is it really you Magnus,I have not seen you since London!" I looked at Carlisle confused. Then Alec spoke "Let me guess your Carlisle that Magnus is always talking about. And did you know Will Herondale?" My husband turned to look at Alec. "You do look a lot like him. And yes I knew Will. Always getting hurt, I fixed him up in the hospital when Iratzes couldn't." Know I was getting confused. What were Iratzes? Simon jumped up "You work in a hospital?! How do you do it?" Another question, luckley that's when Edward,Bella and Alice came home.

Simon POV

I looked towards the other vampires. It was kind of all a blear. The Cullen's told us there story while Rosalie,Emmet and Jasper and Renesmee filtered in. There adopted mother Esme brought Magnus and Alec and asked me if I needed to hunt. I didn't get it. Edward must have heard my confusion. "You don't hunt animals to drink. Your eyes are brown?" What did my eye colur have to go with my eating habits. Emmet jumped up and offered to take me hunting I agreed with a "Yea baby!" From Emmet we were off.

A/N : that was hard to get out but chapter 1. Yay it is a little confusing but simon is somehow magically like the Twilight vamps. Speed strength senses. Except no glitter and he still sleeps but beside that exactly the same. But that's it for today. R&R please.

TeamSparkles


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting:Chapter 2  
Hello firework aliens. That didnt make sences but OK. Shout out to MuchoMangoz1734! Thanks so much for reviewing it means a lot to me. You were my first reviewer! And if anyone wants me to add anything to my story tell me!  
Disclaimer: me no own bookies.

Simon POV  
As soon as Emmet and I hit the forest line he started to really run. I followed after him until he said "Here comes the fun part, when you smell an animal just pounce! And kill it squeeze it...so soft and hairy..." I gave him a weird look. Maybe he is as crazy As Edward said. "Gotcha" Emmet screamed "I knew you would think I'm weird! Go E-man go E-man go E-man!" Okay that was weird? Right then I smelled something so delicious it was like vegy boritoes. I ran sprinting towards the smell when Emmet yelled "Dude" what de he want?! "Your chasing after a squirle." I stopped dead in my tracks and mumbled "Well this is akward." Emmet grinned "Hell yahs! Will you give me a 'Bella and Edward's cottage needs replacing... Again'" he must of relised what he said because he ran like a bullet away from the house screaming "Ahhhhhhh please Bella have mercy! Don't kill me!"

Bella POV  
I was talking to Magnus when we heard "Will you give me a 'Bella and Edward's cottage needs to be replaced again!'" Followed by a "Ahhhh Bella please have mercy!" Emmet,Emmet,Emmet. He is in for it now. One look around the rest of the room put me in a state of semi-shock. "Hey Jake,Seth,Lea. How you doing?" At that they all started rolling around on the floor laughing. I yelled "Not cool,Not cool at all!"

Magnus POV  
Renessme came bouncing down the stairs while Jacob and the pack were laughing. She had a questioning look on her face, Jacob instantly had a huge grin on his face. I wonder what was up with the two of them. He couldn't be interested he was at least 10 years older than her(I really couldn't say anything I was 800, give or take a couple centuries, older than Alexander). Jacob sobered "Okay Papa mountain lion" what? "I'll have more respect for you and Bella, but only because of Nessie. If I had killed you Eddie boy..." Nessie's brown eyes gazed at her father. "Papa what does Jake mean by if he killed you?" OH NO. This is going to get hairy.

Emmet POV  
Simon and I were back from hunting. We walked in the house and I had the sudden urge to talk to Rose. "Rose" I began "You know the thing I was talking about earlier, with the honey? I think it's a good idea." Alice's eyes widen and screamed "No I thought your other ideas were bad." I frowned "Please Allie, it's fine we won't get hurt."

Alice POV  
I had a vision as Emmet walked in it was of Emmet and Rosalie covered in honey doing there...martial activities in the woods when Nessie and Jacob run in the clearing. Enough said. Edward saw my vision and if vampires could faint he would have. He spoke. "Emmet I'm not worried about your safety I'm think Nessie would be tramatized. Don't do it." It was bad enough walking in on me and Jazzy, Carlisle and Esme, and her parents. I looked over at Edward he had a weird face on like he could hear a strange persons scent. "Emmet please," Bella pleaded " Just don't." she was about to echo my statement when I not so subtlety cough. Wait vampires don't cough. She looked around and noticed that the pack was still on the floor. Nessie cleared her throat. We all looked her way, her eyes we full of confusion. I stood up and pulled Jasper with me. I'll let Edward and the mutt work that one out.

A/N so so so so sorry I didnt update. I'm trying to update every 10 days but I'm right in the middle of testing. I kinda of wrote this under my desk in biology. We're studying MITOSIS. AHHHH LIKE IN THE MOVIE!? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ well I'm done here R&R please.  
TeamSparkles


End file.
